Super Smash Bros Orgy
by DannySnuts515
Summary: The cast of Smash Bros. gets together for a different kind of smashing. All characters engaging in sex are of course of age. LEMON, 18-Plus, no incest, pedophilia, or bestiality will ever appear in any of my works, so the characters included are all human(oid) adults. One-shot, F!Robin, F!Corrin. Transformed Pit is in the form he gets in the golden ending of the first Kid Icarus.


"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, just like that! FUCK me, fairy boy!"

Samus's boobs bounced up and down as Link's hard dick thrusted into her, his pants unfastened underneath his green tunic. Although Samus was wearing her Zero Suit, she had cut a small slit into it so that Link could fuck her uninhibited; currently by holding up her legs as he screwed her pussy with her arms around him.

"Ohhhh yes," cried Samus, arching her back as the Hylian Hero pumped into her. Samus had not been fucked like this in years, and she made sure that Link was well rewarded by bouncing herself up and down on his rod. All around the Smash Mansion's large ballroom, characters were getting fucked, some by multiple people at once. The room smelled of musk and sex, and the degeneracy of the orgy was on full display for anyone who walked in to see. Despite any inhibitions the fighters would have been expected to have, no one was bothered by the activities - in fact, they all seemed to enjoy it. In truth, so much fighting with so many attractive individuals was enough to make anyone frustrated, and the fighters felt a strange sense of release in their carnal desire, able to act on the feelings they had long kept bottled up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Link as he pumped inside Samus even harder, briefly taking a break to place her on the ground. Samus moaned and intensified the bucking of her hips around Link's cock, desperate to make it hit her sweet spot again and again. As experienced adventurers, Link and Samus both had quite a lot of stamina, and neither was ready to cum just yet. That, however, suited them just fine.

Among the couples engaged in intercourse were Ryu and Rosalina, and they struggled to maintain their usual stoic demeanor while they screwed each other. Ryu was banging Rosalina doggy-style, her dress lifted up and her panties ajar to make room for his massive member. Rosalina was quite a capable and disciplined woman, but even she craved stimulus and sexual release, and as Ryu's black belt flapped up and down in rhythm with his thrusting she seemed to have found it. Ryu fondled one of Rosalina's boobs as she softly mewled and moaned, hoping that the Lumas would think no less of her for surrendering herself to this handsome hunk of a man.

"Mmmmm…. ohhhh…. " cried Rosalina as she bit her lower lip, trying not to scream.

"I'm really feeling it!" cried Shulk, as he plowed into Princess Daisy. Daisy gasped and moaned as Shulk had sex with her, and like Rosalina, she also had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. The sensation of Shulk's dick was electrifying, and Daisy had never felt such pleasure in her entire life, finally allowing herself to be brought to orgasm by her partner. Sensing how he had aroused Daisy, Shulk's dick reached its maximum erection, picking up the pace of his thrusts before ejaculating into the orange-draped princess. The fact that Daisy was royalty was of no concern to anyone. Princess Peach, for instance, was being destroyed by Solid Snake not too far away, while Lucina gave a leisurely blowjob to a very satisfied-looking Ken.

Snake continued to wreck Peach as though she were a common slut, lifting her up into the air as he violated her pretty pink pussy from behind. Peach's massive melons contrasted nicely with Daisy, who had a smaller chest but a fine ass. Zelda, who had the best of both worlds, was demonstrating her incredible ability to multitask; fucking Lucina's noble ancestor Marth while simultaneously stroking off Ike and Richter in each hand.

Although Peach's moans and gasps were incredibly arousing, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was the gentle, sensual type, and Snake craved rougher, more aggressive sex with his partners. Snake looked around and, as if on cue, saw Link and Samus going at it nearby. Samus had always seemed like Snake's kind of woman, and he wanted to know if this was finally his opportunity.

"Hey, spacegirl. It's been a while," Snake called out to Samus. "I see you're faring quite well without your power suit. Care to see how well I keep up with my 'heavy gear?' "

As Link continued to pump into her, Samus responded to Snake, though she continued to buck her hips in response to Link's pumping.

"All right, hotshot, I accept your offer. But I should warn you, I won't go easy on you!"

Link pulled out of Samus as Snake climbed on top of her, then picked up Peach by her thighs and continued where Snake left off. He began to thrust into Peach slowly, gradually picking up speed as Peach gasped and moaned.

"This is fun! _Ooooooooohhhh…." _Peach cried, putting her hands up in a double peace sign pose while Link stimulated her quivering clit. Link grabbed one of her oversized tits and began to play with it, causing Peach's eyes to roll back into her head as she came close to her orgasm.

As Link was getting accustomed to Peach's sweet pussy, Snake climbed on top of Samus and began to grin.

"I think you'll find me a little rougher than fairy boy, sweetheart," said the gruff Solid Snake. Samus grabbed Snake's shoulders in response, leaning into his thrusts to whisper into his ear.

"I'm counting on it."

Snake picked up Samus and slammed her into the wall, aggressively shoving his tongue down her throat. Samus responded in kind, wrapping her legs around her new partner and clawing into his back, as her own tongue began to wrestle with his. His dick pumped in and out of the Bounty Hunter like there was no tomorrow, enjoying every moment it could spend inside the spacefaring adventurer's tight vagina. The pair fucked like animals, growling, snarling, howling, and yelping, as they found immeasurable satisfaction in each other's embrace.

At that moment, Lucina's father Chrom was quite enjoying Robin's company, who was giving him very special treatment with her breasts.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Chrom? Are you gonna cum?" whispered Robin seductively as her boobs rubbed up and down along his massive manhood.

Chrom groaned, then ejaculated all over Robin's tits. Robin took a moment to stare in awe at her own freshly fucked boobies, which were now glazed with Chrom's white semen. Robin picked up a glob with her fingers and licked them sexily, staring up into Chrom's eyes as he looked down upon her. Distracted by Robin's superb titty fuck, Chrom was paying no attention to the fact that his daughter was currently sucking off a strange man, who had finally blown his load inside Lucina's mouth. Ken basked for a moment in his post-nut clarity, before realizing that Lucina was still very horny, and no longer had a man who could cater to her womanly desires.

Fortunately, at that moment, Little Mac had finished fucking Corrin, and still had a very much hard dick that needed to be finished off. Little Mac waved to Lucina to catch her attention, and then lied down on the floor to invite her to climb on top of him. Having not yet been properly fucked, Lucina accepted the young boxer's offer, and within moments was arching her back to the rhythm of Little Mac's sensual thrusting.

Zelda's handjob had finally gotten the better of Ike, and with a groan he blasted his load all over Zelda's face. With Ike having finally nutted, Zelda let go of Richter as she allowed him to stick his dick in her mouth. Richter and Marth lifted Zelda into the air and began a double-sided assault, with Richter fucking Zelda's face as Marth continued to screw her.

Captain Falcon yipped and yelled as he made love to the Wii Fit Trainer, who was very much enjoying her "workout." As Captain Falcon grunted, his fitness instructor moved off of his dick to direct him on how to produce the best possible performance. Captain Falcon lifted the Wii Fit Trainer upside down and allowed her to get into a handstand position, in accordance with her instructions.

"Now, let's stretch our legs," said Wii Fit. Obliging, Captain Falcon pulled the Trainer's legs apart into a split, then plunged his hard cock back inside her. Moaning, the Wii Fit Trainer bucked her hips to match Captain Falcon's thrusts, trying to milk every last drop of cum out of his balls using her well-toned body.

No one, however, was enjoying themselves quite as much as Simon Belmont, who had been blessed with the incredible opportunity to fuck a goddess, who was truly otherwordly in her beauty, physically perfect in every respect. Palutena's robes had long been lost in the sea of melting flesh, and as Simon Belmont screwed her, the only garments she wore were her golden crown and a single, laced stocking. Palutena had been with mortal men before, but Simon's extraordinary physique and incredible skill easily made him the best of all of them. Palutena, however, was still not one to surrender herself to a mortal, and her seductive nature made her eager to keep Simon on his toes as he screwed her.

"Come now, mortal, I know you can satisfy me better than that," Palutena cried, though she wasn't quite sure herself. Simon Belmont's technique rivaled that of even gods, and Palutena wasn't sure that she could last much longer against his delectable onslaught. The sheer manliness of the hardened vampire slayer delighted all of Palutena's sexual sensibilities, and his strong grip on her thighs was more than enough to make Palutena feel welcome around Simon's dick. Palutena wondered if it could get any better than this.

"L-Lady Palutena? What's going on here?!"

As if on cue, Pit entered the room, and was shocked to see his goddess on her back as Simon Belmont's masculinity utterly destroyed her. Palutena, noticing Pit, smirked even as Simon Belmont rammed inside of her.

"Oh, Pit, you're just in time," said Palutena, being sure to add a touch of sensuality to her voice. Sliding herself off of Simon's dick, she summoned her staff and began to twirl it. "But if you're going to do what I want you to, you have to be a little older…"

A swirl of green magic engulfed Pit, and the next thing he knew he was standing at over six feet tall, his physique increased and his features clearly more mature. It was the form he had taken after Medusa had been defeated the first time, when Palutena sought to reward his victory, and was clearly more muscular and handsome than his usual appearance. Most importantly for Palutena, however, this form of Pit had a massive cock, which Palutena intended to take full advantage of for what she was planning to do.

"L-Lady Palutena?" gasped Pit, startled at his body's changes and Palutena's odd behavior. "W-What are you doing?"

"Offering you a reward for all of your service, Pit." smiled Palutena. "Now fuck me with your new fat cock and be my bitch."

Pit didn't need to be told twice, as he grabbed Palutena's wrists and thrusted into his goddess's divine womanhood from behind. Simon, meanwhile, was left without a partner, but that would soon change. Bayonetta, who had been too busy with women to enjoy a man until now, noticed Simon Belmont's unsatisfied member and licked her lips thirstily.

"A witch!" cried Simon, his penis quivering beneath his torso. "I, Simon of the Belmont clan, shall…"

"Sh…" whispered Bayonetta, as she slid herself onto Simon. "Just enjoy it, stud."

Simon grabbed Bayonetta and pushed his wanker inside her, causing Bayonetta to moan. Finally, Simon, overwhelmed from his sex with two supernatural women, came inside Bayonetta, leaving her without a partner once again.

Marth had swapped places with Richter Belmont on each end of Zelda, and Marth was coming close to ejaculating inside Zelda's mouth. Unable to contain himself any longer, Marth blew his load into Zelda's eager face, allowing it to dribble down her chin. With Marth no longer a concern, Richter picked Zelda up and began to fondle her breasts, fucking her even harder.

"Dear lady, prepare yourself!" exclaimed Richter.

However, withstanding a combined assault from three different men was proving to be too much for Zelda, and Richter's aggressive fucking finally brought her to orgasm. The animalistic sex between Samus and Solid Snake was finally coming to an end, and Samus felt a feeling of triumph as Snake could contain himself no longer. Snake made a face and blasted his seed into Samus, his sperm mixing with Link's earlier pre-cum.

"Haha! I've won, Snake! I outlasted you!" Samus exclaimed victoriously. Unfortunately, Samus's triumph was short-lived, for she still felt unsatisfied; more and more of the men in the room had already achieved orgasm and there were few left to please her. Fortunately, Lucina spotted Richter across the room and invited him to change places with Little Mac. Samus noticed this and approached the pair as Richter rammed his shaft into Lucina.

"I guess you'll do," Samus whispered, to the now available young boxer. Amazed at his luck in being able to have sex with two princesses and a famous bounty hunter, Little Mac did not object, allowing Samus to climb on top of him and impale herself onto his enormous member. Little Mac placed his hand on one of Samus's Zero Suit concealed breasts, incredulous that the suit would fit itself on Samus's skin so tightly.

It was now clear that the participating fighters were beginning to change their partners. Link had finally finished off Peach and was noticed by Palutena, unsatisfied even after her incredible sex with Simon and Pit. Palutena approached Link lavisciously, making sure her breasts were on full display. The Goddess of Light loved making men horny almost as much as she loved the act of sex itself. Contemplating how to best make Link want to fuck her, Palutena materialized her staff in her hands and began to dance around it as though she was doing a striptease, hoping that the Hylian warrior would be seduced by her sexy body.

"Hey Link, I hear you have a legendary sword," Palutena said, her voice dripping with lust, "would you like to show me exactly why it's so legendary?"

Although everyone else was much too busy to notice, Cloud was also present, enjoying the exquisite pussy of Bayonetta (who seemed to feel Cloud's manhood was just as huge as his sword). Nevertheless, the vagina of a witch was not unlike that of a goddess, and as Simon had before him it wasn't long before Cloud came inside of his supernatural partner. Bayonetta felt irritated, every other man present had already orgasmed or else was having sex with another woman. Again, the wielder of darkness was left wanting.

Ryu and Rosalina were still going at it, and Ryu's Karate Gi was now beginning to come undone, revealing his enormous penis. As Ryu continued to thrust into his majestic fuckslut, the graceful queen of the cosmos began to pant and moan, begging Ryu to fuck her harder. Ryu happily obliged, ramping up the speed of his thrusts into her as he played with Rosalina's bosom.

"Ah! YAAAA! SHORYUKEN!" exclaimed Ryu, pushing his cock into Rosalina so hard that she was hoisted up by the sheer force of his dick. Ryu, who was firmly footed on the ground, finally blasted his load inside Rosalina's royal snatch. Pulling softly out of her, Ryu milked the last spots of cum out of his dick, as Rosalina rolled over onto her back to examine her fresh creampie. Palutena, noticing how much fun her fellow goddess was having, asked Link to fuck her doggy-style as well.

Bayonetta stood up to observe the magnificent happenings in the ballroom, contemplating on which coupling it would be best to join. Link had decided to rest and let his green-haired partner be on top, so Palutena assumed a cowgirl position and invited the legendary hero's dick to pierce her divine pussy. Moaning in sheer, lustful euphoria, Palutena placed her hands on Link's hot abs and admired his muscular body. Although not quite as masculine as Simon, Link was certainly an extremely handsome mortal, and Palutena was not surprised at all by his many suitors. Little Mac's skill was evident as his rod hit all of Samus's tight folds and sensitive spots, and whatever he lacked in size he clearly made up for in terms of sheer skill. Meanwhile, Lucina moaned as Richter continued to impale her.

Noticing how much pleasure even a goddess like Palutena received by being Link's lover, Bayonetta made up her mind and began to approach him stealthily. Adjusting her glasses and stretching her body, Bayonetta crawled over to Link and prepared for her proposition.

"I see you have no trouble handling the Light, hero." Bayonetta whispered, caressing Link's chest. "But how well will you handle the darkness?"

"A challenger approaches?" teased Palutena coyly, as she lifted herself off from Link's big member. "Why don't we let the man himself decide?"

Bayonetta and Palutena pressed their boobs on either side of Link's shaft, overwhelming the legendary hero with their sensuality. Though Link's stamina valiantly endured as the wielders of light and darkness gave him a double paizuri, the sheer pleasure caused by each was too much for him to stand. Link yelled as he finally came all over Palutena and Bayonetta's tits, with some of his spunk landing on Bayonetta's spectacles. The dark witch wiped up a globule of cum and licked it off her fingers, enjoying the salty taste of Link's semen as Robin had done with Chrom before her.

"Ah! Ahh! Oh yes, Richter, please shaft me!" cried Lucina, as she finally came around Richter and seized her bouncing. Richter stared for a moment, then looked around the room.

"What happened to shaft?" asked Richter, confused.

Bayonetta, still coated in Link's cum, saw her opportunity and began to crawl over to Richter. Simon noticed his former partner about to seduce a fellow member of the Belmont clan while Pit moaned on the ground, exhausted from his earlier bout with Palutena. As he transformed back into his original form, Pit felt happy to have been of service to her as his cock twitched in his hand, stained with Palutena's fluids.

"Be careful, Richter!" warned Simon. "The witch Bayonetta is as seductive as she is powerful."

But Richter, whose cock was already beginning to get hard again after he had finished off Lucina, was paying no attention to Simon. Bayonetta teased his cock with her body, enticing Richter nearly instantly. Finally overwhelmed with temptation, Richter finally succumbed to his desire and plunged himself deep into Bayonetta's tight cunt. Enthusiastically, Richter thrusted into Bayonetta until he busted his own nut, bringing Bayonetta to her own orgasm as well as he hit all of her tight folds.

At last, it appeared the degeneracy was finally coming to an end. Princess Peach fiddled with her clit clumsily as Zelda steeped in the hot gunk of multiple men. Athough Little Mac and Samus were still going at it, it was clear that they were just finishing up. All the while, in a faraway part of Smash Mansion, Ashley watched the debauchery she had created with a malicious smile through a crystal ball.

"You have done well, my young apprentice." It was Tharja, who had just entered the room to see for herself how successful her protegé's magic had been. "I take it the spell worked?"

Ashley grinned as Tharja praised her. "Like a charm, Miss Tharja. Did I do good?"

Tharja smirked evilly. "Clearly, the magic brought out the deepest and most perverse desires of our friends, as I suspected. Although perhaps next time, make it last a bit longer, I'm disappointed that I wasn't able to enjoy myself with dear Robin…"

The Sorceress and her apprentice began to laugh malevolently, and their laughter echoed throughout the eerie, empty halls of the smash mansion. Perhaps the fighters heard the faintest trace of it, but they were too preoccupied with their post-orgasmic bliss to notice.  
The fighters had certainly enjoyed their free-for-all, so if they had, they wouldn't have cared.

Whenever it was, when the next opportunity arose, it would again be time to smash.

EDIT: Thanks for the positive feedback! I plan to write an additional chapter of this story when all the DLC fighters have been revealed; so far we've seen several attractive fighters added to the roster, such as Byleth, Min-Min, Sephiroth, Joker, and Terry, whom I plan to include. On account of the advice I've received from readers, I also plan to include non-heterosexual interactions in the DLC chapter, especially between Tharja and Robin (as I was told it was disappointing to tease the pairing and then not have them interact). Perhaps I will also dive deeper into the lore of this bizarre, horny version of the Smash universe. As always, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
